This invention relates to apparatus, referred to in the art as scrubbers, for removing pollutants from air (or other gas) by passing the air through a scrubber chamber in which the air is contacted by a liquid in order to transfer pollutants from the air to the liquid, thereby cleaning the air.
In one form of scrubber apparatus, for example, air is drawn by a fan through a scrubber chamber provided with internal liquid sprays so that as the air traverses the chamber, pollutants in the air are transferred to the sprayed liquid. The liquid may be collected in a sump or the like at the bottom of the chamber and, after suitable filtration, recycled to the sprays. The chamber may include baffles causing the air to traverse a tortuous path between the chamber inlet and the chamber outlet.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for increasing the efficiency of pollutant transfer from gas to liquid in a spray-type scrubber.